1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy rocket launchers and more particularly pertains to a new toy rocket launcher for launching a common bottle such as a plastic two liter beverage bottle in the air with pneumatic pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy rocket launchers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toy rocket launchers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,751; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,153; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,498; U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,818; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,434; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,452.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toy rocket launcher. The inventive device includes a support stand having a top member and a plurality of support legs downwardly depending from the top member. The top member has a hole through which the upper end of a conduit is upwardly extended. An end of a hose is coupled to a lower end of the conduit to fluidly connect the hose to the conduit. A pneumatic pump is attached to a second end of the hose for pumping air into the hose. The upper end of the conduit is inserted into an opening in the neck of an inverted beverage bottle.
In these respects, the toy rocket launcher according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of launching a common bottle such as a plastic two liter beverage bottle in the air with pneumatic pressure.